


Gryffindor common room

by Cvokhauz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, later wolfstar, sort of kid fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvokhauz/pseuds/Cvokhauz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History of The Marauders told by seven moments from the Gryffindor common room. Fluff, chapters are really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gryffindor common room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robin-the-fox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=robin-the-fox).



_First year_

Two boys making a mess at one of the corner tables, one disheveled with glasses, the other with black shoulder length hair and pale skin.

"Hey, give back the capsule! You don’t know how-"

Bright green from black-haired’s hand and exploded right in front of the face of the unsuspecting boy who just climbed through the portrait-hole.

"Damn, I'm sorry-"

"James, James, look at those scars!"

"We did not do them, they are old, you see, they are not bleeding!"

"Are you alive, man?"

The boy blinked dazedly at the two faces above him and carefuly touched the burnt eyebrows.

"No, I think I am not," was his reply.

"And the name you should put on the death notice is Remus Lupin," he added, when offered hand hleped him stand up. Both pranksters laughed with relief.

"I am James-"

"-Potter-"

"And he is Sirius Black."

"Hey, I can introduce myself!"

"Wow, what was that?"

"Capsule from Zonko's... And who are you? "

"Um, Peter, Peter Pettigrew."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english fic posted somewhere ever. Please, let me know if you enjoyed it or why not and how could I improve :)  
> English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes you find.


End file.
